


Home

by orphan_account



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23713951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Pevensies can never go back to Narnia. They most find a home in this other world.
Relationships: Edmund Pevensie/Lucy Pevensie, Peter Pevensie/Susan Pevensie
Kudos: 63





	Home

Peter gets off the train and stops for a moment. He has tried to imagine this scene so many times he is now unsure what is really awaiting him. The war is over, but it’s still the sadness that fills the air, the people around him. He’s hardly more than eighteen, and in this world the hell of fights and death hasn’t really reached him, but he knows these things well enough. He takes a few steps in the crowd of wounded soldiers and crying women holding crying children. 

The whole time he spent with Professor Kirke, he wanted to be here, with his siblings. Suddenly he feels very, very afraid that he wont recognize their faces. He hasn’t seen them in a long time, maybe they have grown so much… No, he calms down. He knows how they will look after ten years, and such a long time hasn’t passed since they came back from Narnia the second time.

And then he sees her; just her, and forgets about his bag and even himself as he runs for her, grabbing her by whatever his fingers are able to reach first and they hug so tightly it makes it hard to breath. Her arms are folding around his neck, her lips searching for his, and he can’t think of their mother who might be near and watching them. He waited patiently all this time as they agreed, but now he is eighteen and the war is over and nothing can come between them again. 

„Susan” he whispers before kissing her. She doesn’t pull away, she is eager to feel him, and it makes Peter’s heart beat even faster. The world around them goes mute; they are locked in a bubble that closes out everything else. He has no idea how long it takes for them to move and look at each other’s face.

She is beautiful, so much more beautiful than the last time they saw each other: pale, smooth skin framed by dark hair and her big eyes are teary and glistening. He reaches out and wipes her tears away before kissing her again, this time on the forehead. She grasps his wrist and smiles. 

„Welcome home, Peter” – she says, her voice quavering a little. 

They stay like this for a little more time, lost in each others gaze. It isn’t going to be easy, and they must not even look this way, but they will endure it together, as in the old times. They will find a solution. 

*

The old mansion that now belongs to her brother – to them – makes memories overflow her for a couple of minutes. She remembers seeing it for the first time, years ago. They were all children back then, and little did she know that someday she would be standing here again. 

Peter has already told her about the time he spent here as an apprentice of Professor Kirke. He grew fond of the old man, the countryside and even Mrs. Macready. Susan couldn’t help but believe it had a lot to do with Narnia, the never leaving feel of craving after going back there. But this place isn’t the same as it was back then: the professor is gone and so is the lady. 

There’s no one else but the two of them now. 

Peter directs her to their room, and Susan thinks this is the first place they can be really alone. 

Since the war came to its end, they had been always together, studied and got their own qualifications. They could keep this secret, even though their parents kept nagging them about getting married and giving them grandchildren. They waited silently, and it wasn’t that unbearable anymore because they spent their days near each other – and it was the only thing that mattered. So they endured and kept their voices low and touches hidden all this time. 

Today though – today no one can come in when Peter strips her dress, buttons falling to the floor and he steps on one, losing his balance for a moment. Susan laughs loudly and pulls him over her on the bed, kissing him anywhere her lips can reach him: on his lips, his cheeks, his neck, his collarbone. It doesn’t matter how big mess they make as they toss their clothes and the pillows aside, because they have their time to tidy up afterwards. It has always been quiet and cautious, and it makes this one even more thrilling that they can make the bed noisily crackle as Susan rides him, and Peter comes without swallowing his groan. 

They haven’t been this free since they bumped into that lamp in the woods. 

Several hours later they lie in the dark, Susan listening to Peter’s heartbeat and Peter carressing Susan’s damp hair. Cool air is coming from the open window. It smells like spring. Like beginning. 

„It would be nice to stay like this forever.”

„Wouldn’t you get bored? Just the two of us?” Peter knows they would never get bored, not as long as they are together. But he also knows Susan misses Lucy and Edmund and he does too. 

„I meant staying here. The professor gave this mansion to you. We could live here a quiet life.”

Peter stares up at the ceiling. How much had he done this when he stayed here without any of his siblings? He remembers how he tried to recall memories about Narnia so he could prevent himself from forgetting. Some nights he would get up and quickly write down a tiny detail, not letting it fade away. 

„We could open an orphanage” she continues, her voice so sweet Peter plants a kiss on her palm. „Or just take in some children. We could adopt them. Like Marilla and Matthew, do you remember that book?”

„I always teased you with it” Peter laughs, Susan grimaces at him. „I like the idea, anyway. But we need money. Don’t worry, my love, I’m gonna find a way. I promised to make us a home, didn’t I?”

*

Lucy has the brightest smile in the word, Edmund is sure, but now she doesn’t smile as their siblings greet them. Edmund, on the other hand, hugs his brother tightly, grinning and showing off with his height. Peter laughs, almost the way he used to laugh when they were kings. He is surprised but also happy to see this: he always felt sorry for Peter who always seemed to be restrained and a little bit struggling. 

Susan kisses him and hugs him. Edmund says: „I missed you badly. Both of you.” There is no reproach in his voice, just some sadness. Susan smiles and he knows she understood him. They spent a lot of time together after the war, actually most of their time. They studied and worked and lived near each other. But he missed this Susan, the old Susan. 

After Lucy awkwardly hugged them, they dined together, talking about little things, memories they have told a thousand times. Lucy seems to be frustrated, and Edmund knows it’s not just him who notices it. However, Susan keeps on smiling and Peter talking and Edmund laughs maybe a little more than it is grounded. He hopes this sulking will go away soon. Now that he has seen Narnia in Peter and Susan again, he feels an old yearning raise inside of him. He wants this evening last forever, just the four of us. 

Later Peter shows them their room, and it is the most surprising moment of the day, because it is one room with only one bed; even Edmund stops in the door, looking confused at Peter. He can’t recall talking to him about this.   
They always avoided giving signs, didn’t they? It is odd how his brother offers them a room to share, two grown up, who shouldn’t be sharing it. 

„Well...” Peter hesitates too and glances at Susan. Their sister nods, smiling still. „We know you like the back of our hand. I know you thought we didn’t realize you had never given up on it, but it wasn’t too hard, since… we hadn’t either.” 

Susan reaches out for Peter’s hand and it feels even more odd than glimpsing the queen in her after being so different for a long time.

„All this time?” Lucy asks, no, she almost shouts at their older siblings. The wrath she managed to keep suppressed until now seems to take control. 

„Lucy…” 

„No, Susan! How could you?” Lucy is almost crying, and Edmund knows better than trying to calm her now. „You always acted like you were the perfect sister and told me to stop loving Edmund, because in this world…” 

„I knew you wouldn’t stop being together, Lucy” Susan doesn’t raise her voice, but her smile is already gone. „But you couldn’t get caught, don’t you get it? I wanted you to try and keep it a secret even from us!” 

„Oh, so now I should be thankful? I felt… disgusting for feeling something… unacceptable in this world. I felt alone except for Edmund, because I couldn’t even talk about it to my sister, my best friend!” And she keeps yelling at Susan and even Peter, giving out her accumulated pain. 

She hurts Susan. 

„Stop” Edmund grabs her arm firmly, and Lucy abruptly does so. 

„I am sorry” Susan says sincerely. 

„Please, Lucy” Peter interrupts before Susan could go on apologizing. „We were looking for a solution all the time. It was dangerous enough what we did, it seemed to be better not to get involved with each others secret. We planned everything, and now it is possible to make a home here… if you two want to” he adds a little bit doubtingly.

*

She lets Edmund kiss away her tears, and then set her at ease enough to fall asleep in his embrace. In the morning wakes up to him stroking her back. She looks at his face and suddenly understands how everything changed in one night. 

Maybe it was unacceptable in this world to live with your siblings all your life – to love your brother as only married lovers should each other. But these things began in Narnia a very long time ago, and they had brought it with themselves. After a long sleep she could see the opportunity in this place. 

Edmund goes to talk with Peter about his plans. Lucy is totally sure he would accept anything that meant staying together. She would too, so it is more important to go to Susan now, even if she feels uncomfortable about it. 

Susan is in the kitchen, preparing the breakfast. She smiles, maybe not as happily as yesterday, but still happier than before. Lucy steps next to her and grabs the sugar to help her make the tea. She clears her throat, still looking for the words. Beyond the window the garden almost looks the same as when they first stayed here. 

Her sister is giving her time to adjust her thoughts. 

„You know…” she speaks up eventually. „It wasn’t just you. If I had looked closer, I could have realize that you still loved each other. Mom even told me you never had a soldier boyfriend as you wrote in your letters. I… we even joked about it. It was mean of me, I just… I knew I had to keep it a secret, and Narnia too… I always thought I had the strongest faith, but at the end I was the one I didn’t believed in you.”

Susan pats her head, and this makes tears fill Lucy’s eyes again. She shoots her gaze on the floor but Susan gently lifts her chin. 

„We have a lot to make up for. We shouldn’t dwell on the past anymore. Alright?”

And Lucy finally smiles.

When several wild whoops reach them in the afternoon, they rush out to the part of the yard where they used to play once, only to see Edmund and Peter fighting with long branches, and then wrestling on the grass like children. The summer sun is starting to descend, and the lively green scenery turns to orange. 

Lucy laughs along with her sibling and tears are rolling on her cheeks again, but these are now washing away all the bad feelings she hold inside. Words are coming back to her now, words that she heard a long time ago. Aslan said to her before she left Narnia forever: ’You could find me in Narnia so you can find me in that other world too.’ 

She knows they will find him here; they found each other again, after all.


End file.
